


F L A M B O Y A N T

by Verdhandi (Shenirkhal)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...and so are his companions, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baekhyun personifies Death, Discovery of Powers, Do Kyungsoo | D.O as The Quake, EXO Have Powers, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Human Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Human Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen as The Storm, Kim Joonmyun | Suho as The Flood, M/M, Oblivious Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun as The Gust, Powerful Byun Baekhyun, Technically it is Age Difference since Baekhyun is thousands of years old... despite his appearance, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay as Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenirkhal/pseuds/Verdhandi
Summary: For thousands of years had Baekhyun meandered the earthly soil as Death, ruling over the natural forces of destruction he had been entrusted with as precious brothers to care for and guide in their path. There was only one thing that his void soul still managed to crave, even after such an endless amount of time. And that was a pure Light, his own Light, to fill in the null vacancy that – despite everything – still kept him alive to secure his duty, as a shallow figurehead devoid of any hope and warmth.The one Light that the fabled Phoenix made legend by the course of Times tore from him back in the distant age when his awareness had been crafted to rule upon humanity.The one he thought he would never find, until one day an unexpected Fate stumbled upon him in the form of a clumsy human with unruly hair and flamboyant, silver eyes.





	F L A M B O Y A N T

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first time I post a ChanBaek story on AO3 (it’s actually also the first time I write a ChanBaek story at all XD), so I really hope you’ll like it! The idea for it came to me long ago in the form of that scene in the Supernatural series where Death makes his first appearance; but inspiration stroke back only lately, after spending a whole day listening to “Dejavu” by NU'EST W (if you still haven’t listened to this song, I highly recommend it, it’s soo good!).
> 
> I am a loyal and passionate ChanBaek shipper, so the main pair in the story will definitely be the two of them. XD However, other pairs and characters will be added as the story progresses; I just don’t feel like spoiling everything in the tags. But they will be updated from chapter to chapter if something relevant is due to pop up. The same goes for the smut part (that’s why for the moment I leave it tagged as Mature, just for some topics contained).
> 
> This story is dedicated to my ChanBaek half. Love you to our Cosmic Railway and back <3

 

 

**P r o l o g u e**

 

 

_In the age when the swirling shapes of Life were yet to be settled,_

_There came a blinding Light, enveloping the strings of Fate in moulded entities;_

_Water swamped in flashing circles_

_Of Thunder splitting skies,_

_Where Gusts diverged over boundless sceneries_

_While the Earth shuddered_

_And Life came to be,_

_Until Light was lost in Fire_

_And Death descended upon it._

***   *   ***

 

He was annoyed.

The earthly soil was running fast under the wheels of his expensive car for the first time in a while, but excitement was a sentiment long gone in him. In that moment, while absently looking at the sterile city landscape outside the window, his thoughts were only focused on getting his job done and quickly go back to his abode.

“My Lord, we have arrived.”

He raised his chin, startled by the sudden echo of his brother’s voice from the stifling compartment at the head of the car. It sounded strange to be addressed with such caution by him. He guessed his moods and posture were disclosing the displeasure clouding his mind more than he thought.

“Thank you, Sehun.” He grabbed the handle of the car door, throwing a quick glance to his driver. “You’ll know when I’ve finished.”

His eyes were met with a short nod in the rear-view mirror ahead. “Of course, my Lord. As always.”

Not giving another word, he finally shoved the door open and exited the cubicle in a swift, elegant motion. The weather was particularly unpleasant that day, a faithful representation of his innermost soul, if only he still had one left in him. He should have anticipated hours prior what was to come, right when a clear tell-tale had reached him in a shiver. The awareness of his presence being requested somewhere in the mortal world had indeed slowly crept into him within those hours when nightfall and dawn meet, eventually disturbing his rest.

He despised interaction with creatures so little akin to him, but that day was one of those where he would have to put aside his personal troubles and commit to work.

There had been times when his burden still managed to bring some pleasure, or at least some entertainment and fun to him, but those times were now long gone. After thousands of years, only the calm emptiness he had so difficultly managed to coat himself into was making his duty somehow bearable.  

He straightened his suit, securing the buttons of the jet-black jacket over his chest, and then cast a quick glance to the surroundings, letting his senses identify where his human target was meant to be.

Deep blue eyes set on visions hidden to any commoners ahead of him, he thus took his path on the sidewalk, carefully avoiding any possible contact with the crowd of humans that was flooding the streets of one of the biggest districts of Seoul, at 8 o’clock of a hectic Monday morning. 

Immersed in his sour mood, he got distracted for a split second and almost lost contact with his target, something more than unusual for him, which, if possible, got him even more upset than before, even with his own self. It was precisely in that impalpable span of time that something he would have normally deemed unconceivable instead happened.

The right side of a human body bumped into his shoulder from the opposite direction while he was turning a corner, making him flinch in surprise, more than anything else. He didn’t expect anything like that to happen – it had probably been centuries since his last _true_ contact with a human – and thus he literally froze in shock in the middle of the sidewalk, mind panicked with possibilities. Had he really been _that_ distracted by his own tempers to end up letting his own caution down to the point of---

“Hey! Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

A deep but worried voice suddenly seeped into his acoustic perceptions, reminding him that the actual physical cause of the present tumult in his core was still right before him. With a scoff, he thus raised his stare, letting his angry eyes roam over a young, healthy body that was definitely taller and bulkier than his much slender form. The stranger had deep black, unruly curls and a set of fiery, silver eyes that were currently set on him, flashing a clear frown of concern.

“I-I’m really sorry! I just… I didn’t see you, and I was running because my boss will fire me if I’m late to work _again_ , and---”

“That is actually…”, he started, in a barely-audible tone, raising his left hand to him with his habitual, calculated gesture. “…none of my business.”

Guided by the frustration of the moment and the foreign, unidentifiable sensations that were bubbling in his gut, startling him, he let his angered instincts flow, and – for that one time – allowed himself to do something he hardly ever did in his long existence.

He beset someone who wasn’t supposed to die.

The eyes of the stranger blinked in surprise, or confusion – or a mix of both – in the right moment where they caught a glimpse of the Ring. It twitched deadly from its firm spot on his left ring finger, blinking with obscure delight for a spare second, before he willed its power free, and impalpable strings of darkness reached the human before him, enveloping his lively soul in invisible chains.

Full of challenging confidence, he waited for the stranger to collapse at his feet as expected, but seconds passed and morphed into minutes, and yet those vivid eyes weren’t faltering. They still bore into his, sharp and silvery as livid clouds before a tempest.

At that vision, something suddenly snapped in him, making him feel vulnerable for the first time in his whole existence. A highly unfamiliar, cold panic snaked into him viciously, and he instinctively retracted his influence from the stranger’s body, overcome by some inexplicable fear.

Before the human could gain troublesome awareness of what had happened, he blended with shadows and swept away in his eerie form. He still kept an eye on him, observing his now puzzled stance from afar for a bit, before resuming his task and focusing on regaining track of his original target.

When he turned his back on him, however, his feverish mind was set on one single thought.

_Let it never be said that Baekhyun misses a prey_.

His inhuman senses, sharpened by the Ring’s sentience, were oddly screaming at him to run as fast and far as he could, and never cross path again with that mysterious boy. But he already knew that he couldn’t help but follow the consuming need to satisfy the thirst for powerful souls that was engraved in his nature.

He would return for him.

He would find him again, and make sure that the human fell on his knees for him, as any other lessen, mortal creature had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved, if you feel like leaving them. Thanks to anyone who reads this, and I hope you’ll meet me in the next chapter! Byee


End file.
